A golden heart
by ChibiLupin3
Summary: It starts out as an ordanary day for InuYasha and friends, but when he gets turned into a cat and none of his friends know where he 'dissapers' to, what kind of adventures will he have in Kagome's time? Read to find out! (My first fic. Please RXR)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. A very very very lucky woman named Rumiko Takahashi does. u.u

**The Plot Forms**

"Bye Miroku, see ya, Sango!!" InuYasha called behind his shoulder "I'm gonna go to get Kagome!" "Don't forget me InuYasha!!!" A small voice cried out. _How could've I forgotten. _He thought sarcastically. "Bye, Shippo!"

He ran through the thick forest until he spotted the small clearing up ahead- were the well is, were he went to get Kagome every single time.

Then he stopped in his tracks. The dog-ears on top of his head perked, listing intently to the rustling that he just heard. Maybe it was nothing..... InuYasha jumped down the well eager to bring Kagome back.

A nearby bush rustled. A faint but horrid laughter grew and grew. "Heh, heh, heh, heh. Soon InuYasha, soon. Hahahaha!"

Author's note: OK, people I know that was reallllllly short, and most likely so boring you want to rip your hair out, but stick with me, It'll get better, and longer chapters. Please, review


	2. Wind Whisper

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inu Yasha, and never will sigh Oh well. Rumiko Takahashi, you're so lucky!!!

Wind Whisper

InuYasha exited the well house and winced as a car's horn honked loudly not too far away. _How can Kagome live here? Well, I guess that's what I'm here for right now. _He cupped his hands over his mouth, "Kagome!!!!! I'm here to pick you up!!!!!" If it wasn't for his sensitive hearing, he might've not gotten the response, "I'm coming, just let me get my pack."

Ahhhh, for once she wasn't mad at him for coming, he was about to loose himself in thought when he heard Souta. "InuYasha, come over here I wanna show ya somethin'. InuYasha heaved a sigh. Souta was sitting in the shade of the God tree drawing a picture. He reluctantly started to make his way toward the kid waiting for him to look at his creation. "Alright InuYasha, I'm ready." He was relived and happy at the same time to hear Kagome right next to him for the first time in three days.

"Sorry, kid. Maybe next time, let's go, Kagome" Souta didn't mind at all. He watched the two head for the well house, then got up and headed for the house. _This one will look great on my bulletin board. _He thought.

Meanwhile, in Naraku's castle:

"Kagura, are you sure about what you saw? Are you sure that well is where the wretch priestess goes every time she disappears?" Naraku interrogated. "Yes, that seems to be their transportation." Kagura answered. "Very well then—""oh, and one more thing, it seems as though the mutt is the only one capable of coming and going... besides the girl, that is." Naraku grinned at this discovery, "Good job, Kagura, you saved me a great deal of effort in ridding both the priestess and InuYasha.

Before she knew it, Kagura was standing right in front of another incarnation of Naraku's. It looked like a bony old man... a bony old man with long claws and thin, sharp fangs. Kagura looked at Naraku with confusion written all over her face.

"This is Kurummer Neko, he will serve his purpose, then die"

And thus, another uneventful week flies by for the InuYasha gang.

Kagome yawned, that whole week she hadn't sensed one jewel shard and frankly, it was very boring. Not just for her, but for the others, too. InuYasha had hardly said one word to her even though she didn't recall getting in any argument or anything. At least, she hoped not.

She wasn't even quite sure what day it was, but she wanted to go back home to see how her family was doing. She got up, "Well, I'm going to go head back now, see ya, everyone." "Bye, Kagome" Sango, Miroku and Shippo said in union. "Wait, Kagome! Kagome!!" InuYasha followed after her.

She finally got to the well before turning around, "What is it InuYasha??" _Is she mad at me or something? I didn't do anything to upset her did I? Maybe that's why she hardly said anything to me. _"Well, uhhh" He was going to ask her about that, but he didn't want her to have to say the 'S-I-T' word. "Never mind, I'll get you in three days again." Without saying a word, Kagome jumped down the well.

"Well, well, what have we hear??" A strange voice purred right behind him. InuYasha turned around, startled by the figure behind him. It looked like a brittle old man... but he had claws and thin, pointed fangs.

The strong scent of Naraku filled his nose and before he knew what was going on, everything around him started to get bigger and just as he was blacking out he was about to cry for help, but instead of the word 'Help', right before he passed out, InuYasha could've sworn he heard a loud "Meow"

Note: You like?? Well don't just sit there expecting me to find out through brain waves, review!!!


	3. The Dog's Meow

Disclaimer: All right, so before I take over the world, I decided to take over Inu Yasha, that way most of the world will bend to my every whim, making it much easier to take it over in the future!!! Mwahahaha! In the meantime, Rumiko Takahashi still owns Inu Yasha, not me. She's so nice not to take over the world.

The Dog's Meow

InuYasha woke with a throbbing headache; he was in the old well. It didn't take long for him to remember the events that had just happened. He wondered which era he was in, another car with a loud horn answered his question. But it was different from last time, it was... louder. A lot louder than before.

He blinked to clear his eyes; his site was different, too. The colors were a bit more dull, but it seemed as if everything was bigger... taller. Then he remembered that cry of help, he tried to holler out, "MEOW!!!!!" InuYasha gasped. He leaped out of the well... on all fours, he looked down at his feet, which weren't very far away... instead of his human feet there were white, clawed paws.

Everything fell together. He found a nearby puddle and gazed in it.

InuYasha was a cat.

A sleek, white, amber-eyed cat. _Oh, no! _He thought. "Meow!! (Kagome!!)" He ran outside where he saw her making her way to the house. "Meow! Mew mrew mew! Kagome, wait for me! Kagome looked over her shoulder to see were the frantic mewing was coming from. "Oh, how cute! A kitty!"

InuYasha's cat-ears flattened on the back of his head. Did she just say he was cute!? Did she just think this whole situation was adorable? _Well, it isn't really her fault, I mean, it's not like she knows or anything. But is the petting really necessary?_ Wait! Now she was petting him?? InuYasha jumped but in surprise, but instead on yelling, he was hissing like a, well... cat.

"Wow you're a mean cat, have you ever seen a human before?" She rubbed her hand where a short, red scratch appeared on her delicate skin. (A.N. anyone who has a cat knows what it's like to get those scratches, even if they're not deep, boy do they hurt!!)

_Huh? I didn't do that, did I?? _InuYasha approached Kagome cautiously "Meow, reom. Mew?(I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Will you forgive me?) "

"Awww, I could never get mad at a cat for defending himself. I remember when my cat, Buyo did that to a friend of mine" This provided some comfort for InuYasha, although he knew Kagome couldn't understand him; she was so forgiving that it seemed like she did.

"It's getting late, don't you have a home?" InuYasha realized that even if he couldn't talk, he could still control other parts of his body, right? Unsure if this would work, he slowly shook his head from left to right. It worked. He said no.

At first, Kagome was a little stunned, but something deep in her kept her calm. "Well, why don't you stay here? I don't know if we can keep you, but you seem hungry and I think I smell stake cooking." She offered. InuYasha's eyes lit up. _Did she say stake?_

He saw that Kagome was offering to carry him. He debated on this, he should practice walking with this new body, but accepting would be a good token of apology for scratching her.

Kagome walked in through the front door, "I'm home! And we have a guest tonight."

Author's Note: Welly well well. Not much to say about this chapter except that I hope you liked it. The more reviews I get, the more motivation I'll get to write more... so what are you waiting for? Till next time!!!!


	4. Chaos os a Cat's Mind

Disclaimer: All right, so InuYasha still doesn't belong to me, but I do own this lovely report that I still need to finish! ::Waves blank piece of paper around triumphantly:: On with the story! And thank you, unnamed reviewer, for being my first (and currently only) for, well, reviewing! I know it is messed up, isn't it, turning a dog demon into a cat.

Chaos of a Cat's Mind

Souta ran into the room to greet Kagome. "A guest? Is it InuYasha?" He asked hopefully. _Yes. _InuYasha thought. "No, it's a kitty cat." Kagome replied, kneeling down for her little brother to see. "Wow a cat!" Souta exclaimed, "Mom, can we keep him? He'll make a great playmate for Byou."

Kagome's mom entered the room as well. She walked over to InuYasha and scratched him behind the ear. _Great, more petting. _InuYasha scowled. Kagome looked from 'the cat' to her mom. "Mom, I don't think he has a home, he was kinda nervous to see me at first.

"Hmm, well we'll see about keeping him, but for now we'll let him stay." Souta jumped for joy "Yeah!" Kagome's mom stood up and started for the dining room. "Kagome, why don't you see if he gets along with Byou?" Kagome nodded "oh Kay."

_Huh? They want me to get along with their cat? I can hardly get along with Kagome! Let alone some house cat. ... And I'm hungry... when is this stupid spell gonna were off? _InuYasha wasn't very happy about this ordeal. Not happy at all. But he was grateful he had a place to stay.

He looked up at Kagome, which he had never really done before; he was normally taller than her. The few times he had to look up to see her face was when she had just 'Sat' him.

What happened to his rosary anyway? His mind, which Miroku had once called 'one track', was now all over different things. Weather it was things to be grateful for, little memories of life with his friends, or just stuff he never thought of before, like how he never apologized to Kagome for calling her all those names when they first met.

He probably never would be able to now.

Kagome gently set him on the ground next to Byou. The cat woke up and stretched lazily and yawned. InuYasha sat where he was, immediately bored with his new 'friend'

He decided to explore the area where he would be spending who-knows-how-long at. After about an hour of looking and sniffing around, he found two rooms that he hasn't been in yet. Souta's and Kagome's. He first entered Kagome's, her familiar scent attracting him. He pushed the door open and saw the room in his new point of view.

He leaped up onto her bed and saw something that caught his interest on the desk. Curiosity took him over and he jumped over to the surface. The thing that had captured his interest was a paper. A paper that had writing that was ever so strange on it. Here, it looked a little like this.

L a62.4b x the average of 231, 279, 218, 288, and 216.

Now this maybe easy for some of you, but keep in mind, InuYasha hasn't even seen 22 written on a piece of paper before.

Utterly confused by the math problem, he left Kagome's room hungrier than ever. "Dinner's ready!!" He heard Kagome's mom call out. _Oh, boy! That stake stuff smells really good! _

When the hungry cat got to the dining room, everyone was already seated at the table. Byou was not too far away, chowing down on his cat food. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kagome asked him, as if he could answer. _What? They want me to eat that?? _A short pause took in InuYasha's head as he pondered about exactly what 'that' was. _Well, it can't hurt to try... _He walked up and waited behind Byou.

And he waited. And waited, and waited.

One minute passed by and InuYasha was so hungry, it felt more like an hour. His ear twitched at the sound of Kagome's hushed voice. Who knows? If it weren't for his new cat ears he might've not have heard her. "Kitty. Kitty come here." She was holding something under the table.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome's chair. In front of him, she dropped a small hunk of steak. He was overjoyed at the sight of food right in front of him and he immediately devoured it. Piece by piece, InuYasha ate the small hunks of food until he realized that he had eaten nearly half of Kagome's dinner.

Struck with guilt, he backed away and went upstairs. The chatter of the happy family grew fainter, until he heard Kagome's mom addressed Kagome. "Did you know that today is your first day of spring break?" Kagome was excided. As long as she could stop InuYasha from taking her for two weeks, she would have that long to spend with her school friends and her family.

"Oh, I would call my friends and invite them over, but they probably think I'm sick again, don't they?" Kagome sighed. "Actually, I ran out of illnesses and told the school that you were simply out of town visiting your terribly ill aunt." Grandpa said over his newspaper. "Wow, really? Mom, can I invite them to come sleepover tomorrow?" "Well, I don't see why not." Kagome grinned. Tomorrow is gonna be fun!

_Sleepover? What does she mean by sleepover? _InuYasha was confused once more.

A.N. Well, I thought I should explain how I got the idea of turning our dear, beloved InuYasha into a common cat. So here's the story: I was doing my math and waiting for InuYasha to come on on Adult Swim, I started doodling on my math paper and I drew a cat. The smirk on his face reminded me of InuYasha soooo much, so I took out my drawing book and drew some more pictures of the 'InuYasha Kitty' Some of them included: A confused looking cat staring at a math paper, a kitty looking out of a window, and a cat laying next to Byou, who is munching happily on his cat food, the white cat's expression was something like this. T.T Those were just some of them (I know this is long, but stick with me) I developed a plot and decided to share this, why not fanfiction? So, there's my explanation, I hope you enjoy the rest of this story, please review, bi, bi!!


	5. Renaming a friend

Disclaimer: No I do not own InuYasha, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with my story. --

Renaming a friend

Kagome was sitting on her bed trying her best to amuse herself. After dinner she had showered and gotten ready for bed. But she had no homework and wasn't quite sleepy yet, so she took a rubber bouncy ball and gently threw it at the wall, catching it as it bounced on the floor and back to her.

InuYasha watched from the top of Kagome's desk, his head following the ball going to and fro. The bounciness of the ball was tempting him, but he couldn't imagine himself playing with a bouncy ball as well... himself. Yet he too was board to his wits end, and since he was a cat, not only could he not go back through the well (for he had tried earlier and wound up with a sprained ankle) but he could not talk to Kagome either.

Jumping down from the desk, he came to a fair conclusion. _I may be a cat, but I'm still me and Kagome doesn't know that. _He readied himself to a pouncing position almost daring his target to bounce in front of him one more time. The ball accepted his challenge and with a small _tump, _bounced right next to his face.

"Reowr!! (No particular caption, more like a battle cry)" He lunged himself at the inanimate foe, nearly catching it with his new, razor sharp claws. Kagome saw this attempt and laughed. _What the heck are you laughing at?? Am I not allowed to amuse myself without it being--- _"That's so cute!!" Kagome giggled. _I thought she'd say something like that. _InuYasha scowled.

"Oh I'm sorry, kitty-Hmm..." Kagome thought for a moment, "You know, I should give you a name." She hadn't really thought of that before. _Yes, I would like to have a name besides 'Kitty' as you've been calling me. _InuYasha agreed in his head.

"But what to call you?" Kagome asked. InuYasha leaped up onto her bed and sat next to her, listening intently for one he might see fit. _I know she isn't going to put my name into consideration, seeing as I'm a cat now... _InuYasha thought but anything other than 'Kitty' should do fine.

Little did he know this would be harder than he thought.

"Well," she started, "I haven't been able to get too much of a personality from you, but I know one thing for sure." InuYasha looked up at her, urging her to continue. Without even meeting his gaze she went on, "I need to give you a very special name because to remind me of a very special person..."

_What? Who is she talking about?? _InuYasha couldn't think of anyone so important to Kagome.

"He can be kind of a jerk sometimes..." _Jerk, huh? _He thought. _That sounds a lot like what she calls... me? _He listened more closely to Kagome's description.

"Even though he's mean sometimes, he is strong and I feel like I will always be safe around him." She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed something. InuYasha only got a glimpse of it, but is shined brightly in the light of the lamp that rested nearby.

"But in the long run, he is the one that causes the most pain for me. It's ok, though, this person doesn't mean to hurt me, and I don't think he even knows that he does." InuYasha gulped. This guy was sounding more and more familiar...

Kagome showed the snowy cat what she held in her hand. It was a gorgeous, golden heart shaped locket.

"Anyway, he is extremely important to me. His name is InuYasha." Kagome opened the golden heart locket and revealed a picture of a silver-haired, dog-eared hanyou.

InuYasha felt about two hundred times more confused than when he saw the math problem, and about two thousand times more guilty than when he ate most of her dinner.

"It's all right, I won't be seeing him for a while." Kagome added, almost sensing the cat's confusion. "I don't think he'll be too worried, we need some time apart anyways, I think he was mad at me before I left-"_What am I rambling to this cat for? I need to give it a name, not tell it all about my past. _She thought. _But it does feel good to tell someone. I feel like this cat really understands me._

"Alright, let's get you a name!!" Kagome said brightly. "Let's see..."

She thought for a moment then a list of ideas formed in her head.

Now here comes the hard part... 

"How about Hideaki?" she thought aloud. "You are a very excellent cat."

InuYasha didn't feel like an excellent person after what Kagome said earlier.

"No? What about Ichiro?" It was a grand sounding name, but InuYasha had an older brother, therefore he was not the first son. But again Kagome did not know that she was naming one of her best friends.

"Isamu? You and my friend are both very brave..." InuYasha took this name into consideration, yet it still felt strange having one of his friends referring to him as two different people.

"Ok, Katashi?" Firm? Both of them felt that this wasn't a very suitable title though, so they moved on.

"I got it!" Kagome exclaimed. "I know what I'm going to call you!" _Well, don't leave me hanging, what is it? _InuYasha cocked his head to the side inquisitively. Kagome grinned and lay on her bed so she was face to face with her new feline friend.

"Katsuro."

Katsuro? I like that name, but why dose she pick this one? InuYasha was starting to get the feeling that Kagome really could read his thoughts because, once again, she answered his question. 

"InuYasha almost always comes out on top, he wins very many battles. I know you're not him-"_wrong. _"-but you remind me of him so much. Do you like it?

"Mreowr. (Of course I like it.)"

Kagome hugged the cat tightly. "I'll take that as a yes!!"

Despite him being a cat, InuYasha blushed deeply; his fur being so light in color didn't prove much coverage but Kagome didn't see. By now she was tired and ready for a good night sleep.

InuYasha reluctantly jumped down from the bed, away from the warmth that Kagome served, in search of a place to sleep.

"Katsuro, why don't you sleep up here?" Kagome called, patting the foot of her bed.

He shuddered at the thought and decided on the next best idea that he had. He went under Kagome's bed, way deep in the corner, hiding away from the many events that happened that day.

He curled up in a ball and immediately fell asleep.

Author's Note: How was that? Hmm? I was listening to my new Chronicles CD as I wrote this. And yes, the name meanings are as accurate as I could manage. Yay! Today was a rainy day so crossing the mini campus to go class to class was uber cool. Rain makes me happy and inspired me to write this today, so those of you who are diggin' this story, thank the rain (and the fact that I love it as much as the full moon.) Wow, after a 182 day drought I was... well, here's a fraction of how blissful I was. out of so... yeah. I'll update a.s.a.p.!!! Love yall, bi bi


	6. The Shared Nightmare

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own InuYasha. But I own a good ol' rotten report card to go with the F on the blank report that I mentioned earlier!! Ok, ok I'll get going, sheesh.

Review Answerer: InuYashasluvr16; Tee Hee, I'm just as anxious to update as your are, so no need to worry about _me _slacking off!! I was gonna do it next week but I figured, "What the hey?" Just remember, Hey is for horses!!!

Oki489Tsubasa; .::Eyes get all big and watery:: Is it really cute?? Thank you! I shall finish this story for the benefit of my wovley readers!!

Kay, kay on with da storie!!! Oh, and a question to the readers after this chapter.

The Shared Nightmare

The image of a terrifying demon wondered around Inuyasha and Kagome's sleeping heads. Masquerading as an old and helpless man didn't make it seem too fierce, but it's true form was horrific.

All of the skin seemed to be rotting off. Every single tooth in its mouth was too long for the jaw, causing them to show at the bloodstained tips. Large, wild, lifeless eyes glistened in the moonlight. The sound that crept up its throat was stomach churning. It ran towards a defenseless white cat lying in the middle of the path.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called. "InuYasha, get out of the way!!"

The cat stayed there, eyeing the monster as if he could stare it down.

Kagome tried to turn away, but her body wouldn't let her move at all. She saw that the cat could at least turn his neck, and as she watched, the cat opened his mouth and howled a "Meow!!! Mrew mew mew mew!" All she could do was watch as the demon neared the cat, and she uttered a small whimper, "InuYasha..."

Inuyasha's point of view 

He lay in the middle of a path were the demon was running towards him, ready to devour him as soon as it came. InuYasha tried desperately to move, but his body failed him. A shout caught his attention and he turned to see if it was who he thought it was,

"InuYasha! InuYasha get out of the way!!" He couldn't, though; all he could do was turn his neck.

He needed Kagome to get to safety; if he couldn't then she would have to. He called to her, although all he could say was, "Meow!!! Mrew mew mew mew!" the thing that he wanted to say swirled around in his head. (_Kagome, leave here! Get yourself to safety and let me to this fate!!!_) But all she did was stand there. Watching in horror as the demon neared him. All he could hear before blacking out was a faint "InuYasha..."

InuYasha woke with a start, a cold sweat dripping down his cheek. He sighed heavily, _Thank goodness it was all just a dream... _Getting up, he figured that sleeping under the bed wasn't such a good idea after all.

Careful not to wake Kagome, who looked like she wasn't having much of a good dream either, he jumped to the window and forced it open. He had a little trouble getting to the roof, but managed. He stretched, yawned and went back to sleep where he normally did- under the stars.

Kagome woke up shortly after InuYasha left. She remembered everything that happened in her nightmare just now, and asked herself, "What was Katsuro doing there..... And why did I call him InuYasha??"

...........................The next day; 1:42 p.m....................................

InuYasha was still outside, he had come in earlier in the morning for a quick breakfast, but the outside called to him and he decided to explore the neighborhood. He sniffed here looked there and all that whatnot.

It's strange how no one seems to see me. They just walk by as if I don't exist. Which is fine by me, cause I don't want anybody getting in my way. Well, he was fine with it, until a sharp pain stabbed his tail! 

"MREEEEEEOW!!! (Owwwwwch!!!)" He yelped. He looked up at the man who had just stepped on his tail. _What the hell did I do to you!? _Obviously, the tail stepping incident left InuYasha in a very bad mood.

The man looked down at the cat he had just stepped on. His business suit, neatly combed hair and suitcase didn't make him look like much of an animal lover. He knelt down to 'InuYasha kitty level' to apologize.

Bad idea.

The man walked away slightly angry with three long, red scratch marks on the side of his hand. Leaving a very, very upset hanyou kitty and it's throbbing tail.

_I can't stand this stupid body!! How am I supposed to get rid of this dumb spell? I don't even know how I got it! Except that weird looking incarnation of Naraku's must've had something to do with it. _Yet another loud car horn startled him out of his thoughts. _What are those loud things for anyway?! _He thoughtand decided to head 'home' as he would have to call it.

He walked among a crowd of people that were heading towards the crosswalk. He sat down and observed how the people and the cars took turns using this street. According to his mental notes, the light on the other side of the street would change colors and the cars would stop so they people could go.

When the light flashed to another color again it would be vise versa. Little did he know, the light had to be a certain color for it to be his turn.

_Okay, I'll give it a whirl._

They're where currently no cars in sight, but when InuYasha stepped off the sidewalk, the rules of looking left, right and left again were beyond his knowledge.

InuYasha would soon learn exactly what car horns were for.

((A.N. I was sooo close to giving you a cliffy!!! Consider yourselves lucky!!))

The loudest car honking off all filled his scenes, causing him to freeze right where he stood.

InuYasha's eyes widened, his amber eyes welled up with utter confusion and fear for his life. The car was coming too fast to stop. In fact, it didn't really seem to be trying! InuYasha did the first thing that came to his mind, he ducked.

The car sped over him, but luckily, InuYasha was smack dab in the middle of the lane, so he was right in between the two sets of tires.

Once that traumatizing experience was over, he ran all the way to Kagome's house without stopping to catch his breath once.

_Finally, I'm here! _He thought. InuYasha collapsed in the grass in Kagome's front yard, panting.

Kagome, who was inside helping her mother with housework, thought that InuYasha was in the yard playing the whole time. She saw him through the window and came outside.

"Awww, did you have fun playing out here, Katsuro?" She asked gleefully. InuYasha glared up at her, still breathing heavily and laying in the cool grass. _I'm going to pretend you never said that. _He thought, as though speaking to her.

Another thing that InuYasha (a.k.a. Katsuro) failed to notice, was that his cat body was getting used to the petting that he hated ever so much.

Author's Note: Well, I was very tempted to give you a cliffhanger, but I just couldn't bring myself to it! What adventures will our dear Katsuro- I, I mean InuYasha have next chapter? That's for me to know and for you to find out in the very near future! Thanks to the reviewers foe reviewing and the readers for reading!!!!


	7. The sleepover begins

Disclaimer: No. I still don't own InuYasha. My evil plot to take over the world has been foiled because my math teacher said I wouldn't have time to do my homework if I was busy ruling you mortals! I- I mean, no I will never own InuYasha.... Or the world.

Review answerer: Kit-Kat- Yes, I see how your name matches, heh, heh. That's pretty cool. What will he do during the sleepover you ask? Well we're gonna find out real soon!

Zeldagurl- Thank you for the review, I've been keeping an eye on your story since chapter one, so I'll keep watching it without a doubt!

Okey Dokey, that seems to be all of the reviews for now. Don't worry, if you review just after I update I'll get to it the next time, kay? But this isn't what you want to read, is it? On with mah story!!!!

...............The Sleepover...............

It was later that same, long day for InuYasha, but it was afternoon now. He sat on the windowsill (He decided because of earlier events, he would stay inside and avoid going out as much as he could.) watching Kagome give her room cleaning some finishing touches. She walked over to InuYasha and knelt down to his level. "My friends will be here any minute for the sleepover!" She said excitedly.

_I still have no idea what she's talking about. What reason would they have here? _InuYasha thought to himself. _When she sleeps in my time, it's for collecting jewel shards, but these friends seem to be visiting for pleasure... _He hadn't realized that Kagome had left the room._ Where did she go?? _He was about to jump down and go search for her, but the sound of voices from outside caught his attention.

InuYasha pressed his nose against the windowpane to see what was going on in the front yard. There he saw Kagome, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. Or as he thought, Kagome and three other girls. He saw as they walked toward the house, all of them chattering away.

As soon as the girls walked in the front door, InuYasha noticed that they all smelled slightly of cat. Putting two and two together, he made some mental notes, becoming more and more alarmed as he neared the conclusion. Here are the notes:

Kagome's friends smell like cats.

That meant that they have pet cats.

Which meant that they were animal lovers.

Visions of InuYasha being petted and hugged filled his mind. He gulped; _Maybe I should have stayed outside after all! _Perhaps if he jumped down and left now he could avoid them—

Too late.

Kagome and her friends were already in the room and Kagome was talking to them. "See? That's Katsuro, right over there. You better be careful, he gets kind of nervous around people." She said pointing to the stunned kitty cat. "Ha ha ha. He looks more like a tiger, the way he's glaring." Ayumi giggled. "Yeah, you're right!" Yuka agreed.

_What does she mean by "nervous around people"? _InuYasha thought. _I am perfectly social! _He tried hard to shake off all of the on coming flashbacks of times like when he first met Miroku, when he was mean and, well, not very social.

Forgetting that Kagome was referring to 'Katsuro' and not InuYasha, he took this as a challenge. _Fine, if Kagome thinks I'm not a people person, I'll just have to show her about that! _He knew that in order to prove himself he would have to allow the annoying petting and energetic playing 'catch the feather' games, but he accepted Kagome's challenge...

The challenge that Kagome never gave him!

"Meow! Mrew mew meow! (_Kagome! I'll show you!_)" Once again, he found himself left in a deserted room. "Neowmph. (_Humph_)"

He too left the room and found that the girls were eating dinner with the rest of the family. It was then that InuYasha remembered that he never entered Souta's room before. _Well, the kid is eating dinner right now, I'm sure he won't mind if I just take a look. _He thought.

Pushing the door open was an easy task, seeing as it was already ajar.

He looked around the room, not seeing anything of much interest. He was about to walk out when he noticed a bulletin board. Pinned to the board were little things like reminders and stuff like that, but the thing that caught Inuyasha's attention was a drawing.

The drawing was colored in crayon and it had two figures standing beside each other; one was wearing a red outfit and had pointy ears that sat perched on top of it's head. It what appeared to be a small red circle above the head, but the circle seemed to be pointed at the bottom.

The figure next to it also had a 'circle thing' above it's head. It was wearing a green skirt and white shirt. _What are those things above their heads, anyway? _InuYasha asked him self. After a couple minutes of futile pondering, he heard Souta coming towards the room. _Better get out of here! _He thought and made his way to the door. He didn't make it to the door quite on time, though. Souta had already seen him.

"Hey there, cat." Souta greeted cheerfully. "I heard that Kagome was calling you Katsuro, is that right?" Souta knelt down to his level. As if Souta could hear him, he answered in his head. _I guess that's what I'm going to be called for a while. _Souta looked from InuYasha to the bulletin board and back again. Then he started talking, "Kagome has a really cool friend named InuYasha," InuYasha sighed. _Here we go again, I get to listen to others talking about me right to my face. _"I drew a picture about him and my sis, see?" He pointed to the first figure, "InuYasha is my hero! On time, he saved my life, and Kagome's too!" Souta seemed to have forgotten that he was talking to a cat, because it didn't seem as thought he'd stop any time soon.

Instead of storming out of the room, InuYasha sat and listened to what Souta had to say about him. "He saves Kagome a whole lot, though. Sometimes she tells me about some of the demons they fight and I'm amazed that she hardly has a scratch when she comes back here. I'm grateful too though."

He saw InuYasha staring at the drawing on the board. So it was decided that the talking would continue. "In the picture, InuYasha has just saved Kagome from a mean old demon, and see this??" He gestured toward the mysterious circles above their heads. "I drew that cause Kagome is almost always in the feudal era, and when she's here and not busy studying, she seems kinda lost." _So? What is it? _InuYasha thought. "It's a heart!" Souta concluded, happily as ever.

InuYasha immediately stormed out of the room. He wasn't really mad at Souta, more at himself. _Dose Kagome really spend that much time in my era? So much that her brother can read her when she's here? And this idiotic spell that I'm under!!!! A cat of all things, Naraku is just toying with me now. I need some kind of clue... _He went outside to see if there was something that could vent his anger.

He heard frantic meowing and loud barking, too. Also, the scent of Buyo and a strange dog was smelt. He went into the front yard to see a massive dog that appeared as though it was a mix between a pitbull and boxer, not that InuYasha has seen either before. ((quick note: I don't have anything against either breed, I know that is some cases these dogs can be harmless. But this is my made up dog so nya! Jk.))

It was towering over Buyo, growling like a mad beast. _Well, it looks like I found something to vent my anger on. _InuYasha drew his sharp cat claws and quickly formed a plan, foe as we all know, InuYasha hates taking time to think...

Author's Note: Heh, sorry 'bout the wait. I just... uhhhh... whatever. I'll update sooner, don worry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a great day, readers!!

Ohhh! Read this read this read this!!!!: Next chappie will have much, much more sleepoverynees, kay??


	8. Dog fight and Kitty games

Disclaimer: Ok, so as we all know, I don't own InuYasha, nor dose anybody on this site (unless Rumiko has an account here, which I highly doubt.) So, now that that's all cleared up, (which I hope it was clear in the first place O.O;) then we can move on.

Review thingy-merbober:

Evangelion842: Heh. Thanks! Cute, fun, any of those is just what I'm lookin' for. I hope that my amount of updates meets your needs, cause my schedule is kinda tight. (ok, that's a bad excuse, I'm just lazy and we all know it.)

Trallgorda: Yuppers, due to InuYasha taking that 'challenge' (note the quotes) he will be bombarded with kitty games, huggles, and all that whatnot. Our puppy-boy is gonna learn how to be a kitty-cat!

**Note: I have lost all the urge to write this story, I will try to update regularly, and keep the life in the story, I hope you will all bare with me and my short attention span. (don't worry, I will go all the way to the end, cause I'm no quitter! ::Suddenly determined::)**

Y'all ready to pick up where we left of? Alright then!!!!

Dog Fight!! Plus Kitty Games!

Last time…

InuYasha went into the front yard to see a massive dog that appeared as though it was a mix between a pit bull and boxer… It was towering over Buyo, growling like a mad beast. _Well, it looks like I found something to vent my anger on. _InuYasha drew his sharp cat claws and quickly formed a plan, for as we all know, InuYasha hates taking time to think...

InuYasha crept up a small tree, never taking his eyes off of his target, the dog that was bullying Buyo. He went to a branch that was directly over the two, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. It wouldn't be long until the dog would decide that jumping at the horrified house cat would be fun, and with no humans nearby to help, InuYasha knew what he had to do.

"_I don't want to hurt that cat though." _He thought, as though just realizing this. Who knows? Maybe he did just realize it. _"I wonder if he would understand me if I talked to him…" _It could only be assumed that a cat would understand it's own native tongue.

There would be no time to find out.

InuYasha gracefully leaped from the branch, his claws outstretched, "Meow! (_Move, Buyo!)_" He called out in mid-air. The dog looked around, wondering where the sound came from. Buyo, however, took no time to find out and ran for cover.

The next thing that happened, the dog was yelping because of a certain raged, snowy-white cat that clung to it's back with it's claws. The dog became angry with InuYasha for attacking him and tried to shake him off. When he did get off, he landed right in the light of the house window, casting a ferocious looking shadow on the wall behind him.

The last thing seen of the dog was as it was running away with it's tail tucked between it's legs. InuYasha smiled triumphantly at his work, and then looked for Buyo in the bush that he dove in during the fight. The cat came out, staring at InuYasha with admiration shining in his eyes. "Meow, mrew mew meowr. (_So, you can understand me then.)_" He confirmed. "Meow!" Buyo answered, happy that this scary kitty wasn't going to attack him next. InuYasha couldn't understand exactly what Buyo was saying, but judging by the cheer, it was a yes.

That was how InuYasha made a friend and learned to read body language at the same time. The two went to the doorstep just in time to see Kagome open it. "Hey, you two! I heard a dog out here, so I want you guys to come in before it attacks you or anything.

With that, she scooped InuYasha in her arms while Buyo ran in the warm, toasty house. She took him in her bedroom where her friends sat waiting for her. Ayumi saw something glint on the nightstand. "Hey, Kagome, what's that?" She asked, pointing at the shiny object. "Oh, that?" Kagome confirmed that she was talking about the locket.

"When I was younger, my mother gave that to me. My grandpa told me a legend about it; he said that you put a picture of the one you care most about in it. They say that if you keep anyone from seeing the picture for long enough, you and the one you care about will have their futures intertwined."

InuYasha, who at first was scrambling to escape, was now straining his ears to catch every word that Kagome was saying. "He said that you can only show the special someone, or else the 'spell' won't work." She finished.

"Wow, that's cool." Eri whispered in amazement. "Yeah, so sweet!!" Ayumi added. "Can you at least tell us? You know, who picture is in there?" Yuka nearly pleaded. Kagome blushed a bit, then made up the first thing that came to mind. "Nope, that'll break the spell, too." _Hmm, she's pretty good at lying _InuYasha thought. He was pretty good at reading people for things like that.

The subject was changed to other things and InuYasha was becoming restless. He saw the same bouncy ball as before, it was resting, forgotten, under the chair. He flicked his tail when he remembered the last time he tried to take that thing down. He walked over to it and tapped it with his paw.

The ball rolled until it tagged the wall, then it rolled back to InuYasha as if to say "Attack me, why don't you? Dumb cat." The girls turned to see him pounce on the ball. He rolled it, bit it, hissed at it, and any other adorable things you can imagine at kitty doing to cease boredom.

Kagome and her friends found this just too cute, so the joined him by helping the ball come to life. After maybe an hour of this, Eri picked him up and gave him a big hug. InuYasha was about to give her the same fate as the man who stepped on his tail, but then he remembered his challenge.

This might be harder than I thought… 

Quite some time passed by before the friends became sleepy, so they rolled out their sleeping bags while InuYasha took the opportunity to get out. Then he realized how hungry he was, so he went to the kitchen, hoping that they left Buyo's food out. When he arrived, he saw Kagome's mother just throwing away an empty can of cat food.

"Hey, kitty." She greeted. "I just put some food in the cat bowl, so you can help yourself to some." He went to where the food was last time and saw that Buyo was already eating. _I wonder how long I'll have to wait this time- _His thoughts were again interrupted. Buyo moved away from the bowl, signing something like this, "Eat, friend. Help yourself." InuYasha remembered that he still never tried it before, but now he was hungry and eager to have some.

He carefully took a bite then paused to let the flavor set in. It wasn't ramen, but it sure was good! He continued to eat and thought,

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

Author's note: Dose anyone ever read these? If you do, then you're awesome!!! I'm sorry about the shortness of this one, it's just to tide you over until I get in the mood to write again. Ummmmmm, yeah. G'night from California!!!


End file.
